fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tytos "Knifer" Fares
Summary Tytos "Knifer" Fares is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Tytos is the leader of a very successfull gang around Brookville, and he is one of the strongest humans on the world, thanks to his extensive training and certain magical influences. Appearance and Personality Tytos is a muscular latino man measuring 1,76 m and 77 kg, and he has semi-long black hair and brown eyes. He tends to smile a lot, and he also haves scars on the face and on the body, due to his constant fighting. His usual attire consists of a black cloth jacket, a white buttoned shirt under it and a kevlar body armor, and hidden kevlar knee and arm pads. He also wears black pants and shoes, and a leather belt where he stores his knives and the Colt. He is a sadistic, remorseless man that greatly enjoys killing and torturing. Despite that, he has no real compulsion to committing such acts. Despite his brutality and lack of morals, he greatly appreciates loyalty and will reward loyalty with his own loyalty. He is also overconfident, shown when he fights unknown enemies (He even attacked the Curse God without hesitation on his first encounter against him). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. | 9-A Name: '''Tytos Horton Fares. A.K.A: Knifer, Tytos the Knife-man. '''Origin: '''Cursed God. '''Gender: Male. Age: '''39 years. '''Classification: Human street fighter & gang leader. Powers and Abilities: '''Enchanced strength, durability, speed & reflexes, incredibly good knife-user & street fighter. Skilled craftsman. | '''All of the previously mentioned on a larger scale, Immunity to Pain, Regeneration (Low). Attack Potency: Wall Level (Fought equally with base Innocence) | Room Level (Destroyed a monster car in seconds). Speed: Peak Human+ Level w/ Superhuman reactions - Faster than Eye reactions w/ X Drug (Kept up with Innocence; Dodged Innocence's Stray Balls). Lifting Strength: High Class H. (Lifted & used a sledgehammer without any problem) | High Class H+ (Easily lifted a normal man and thrown him away). Striking Strength: Class KJ (Hurt Innocence with his blows)' | Class MJ '(Wounded Nanite Shadow). Durability: Low Wall+ Level (Survived a hand grenade explosion)' | Room Level' (Tanked Nanite Shadow's hits). Stamina: Peak Human (Proven multiple times on the series)' | Superhuman' (Could fight a lot of rival gang members, run and jump around without slowing down the slightest).' ' Range: Human range; Higher with thrown knife & Colt Anaconda. Standard Equipment: A pair of combat, thin reinforced steel knives, a Colt Anaconda. Pills of X Drug. Intelligence: High; Experient in boxing, Muay Thai and Jujitsu, incredibly good with knives and street fighting. Decent with most blunt weapons, skilled craftsman, gun-user & tactician. Weaknesses: Overconfident, likes playing with his enemies (If they seem to be weak, if they are strong, he'll try to finish the fight quickly) | Becomes a uncontrollable savage animal (However, he still isn't quite dumb). Feats: - Slaughtered a group of men quickly, using only his twin knives. - Overpowered a very skilled kendo fighter within seconds. Note that Tytos wasn't even using his typical weapons. - With X Drug, killed a entire, combat-trained organized gang. - Managed to defeat a ninja. - Fought equally with Innocence. - Survived a point-blank explosion of a hand grenade. - Managed to journey to the House of Horrors, and only given up on the 7th room. That's impressive, considering that even vampires, transformed werewolves and Zig don't managed to pass through more than 5 rooms. - With X Drug, he managed to dodge low caliber handguns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rapid Movement: For a split second, Tytos moves so fast that even the eye can't react. Wwith X Drug, that movement is so fast that it is described by a regular human as a "teleportation". Blades Dance: Tytos attacks on a flurry of fast blows, intending to rather cause light harms than kill, but it can quickly decimate any normal being that gets too close. Stabsies!: ''Tytos stabs the enemy many times in a row, so fast that they probably won't even notice it, before it is too late. '''Key: '''Base | '''With X Drug' Others Notable Victories: N/A. Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Knife Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:EVenom's Pages